A Flicker of Understanding
by Life-Is-For-Finding-Answers xx
Summary: Series 2 episode 1 spoliers, I guess. Sort of a 'behind the words' look at what SuperMac thinks could be going on between Gene and Alex. Inspired by the quote "can't help who you fall in love with."


**Authors Note: **_Okay, I admit it - I probably should be concentrating on my other stories! But this little thing popped into my head when I was watching season 2 episode 1 with audio commentary and I paid more attention to Mac for some character pointers. Oh, and I hope the rating is alright :) Anyway, enough babble-read on and enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ashes to Ashes and I'm not making any money from this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Flicker of Understanding<strong>_

* * *

><p>He walked down the corridor with a flourish. <em>Damn Gene. <em>Now he was going to have to explain himself. _Why did they have to bring in Ruth?_

Without knocking – SuperMac was an impatient person by nature – he threw open the door, not stopping to clock reactions and called out, "Gene." It was said with no emotion, but an order in which a junior office was forced to obey.

He watched Drake turn around in surprise, her facial expression mirroring Genes. Gene was leaning over the table in his aggressive manner, trying to intimidate Ruth into a confession. For a moment, he and Drake looked like two children who'd been caught doing something wrong – but they didn't know what.

As soon as his entrance he been announced, Ruth run up to him and put her arms softly around his neck. She'd already started crying before he entered the room and now she cried into his shirt, seeking comfort.

Mac noticed how Drake had turned around fully, her eyes glancing between him and Ruth, trying to work out the connection. Her hazel eyes were full of questions, knowledge and the ideas to bring everything crashing down.

Gene straightened up and shot a glance at Drake. His familiar pout was back, but it was slightly softer as he gazed at her, once again figuring out what was running through her head. It was look that he'd never seen before – full of understanding and protection, as if they knew each other inside out. Mac threw the notion from his head and continued to rub circles on Ruth's back, listening to her sobbing die down quietly.

"Gene, a word." His mouth was set in a grimace and his eyes bored into Drake's back and Gene's eyes. He pushed Ruth out the door gently and directed her to the Desk Sergeant for a lift home. Mac followed Gene and Drake through the door, closing it softly behind them. The corridor was practically deserted – to Mac's relief – nobody would hear his confession.

Gene had dropped his head slightly as he and Drake positioned themselves around the door, ready for an interrogation. Drake was stood almost definitely; she was trouble, her head raised up and chin jutted out slightly.

There wasn't anything fantastically attractive about the postures, but the sly glances he'd seen them give each other were a mystery to him.

"What has she told you?"

Gene took a step forward and rocked back on his heels. Drake paused, knowing that Gene was going to speak first. "Lies, mostly."

Drake continued in her posh, educated manner. "She doesn't have an alibi for the night her husband was killed." Mac raised his head, knowing the truth was about to come out. He looked intently at Drake thinking about how she ended up in the MET. He understood she was a valuable asset to CID with her degree in Psychology, but a gut feeling told him that she wasn't what met the eye.

"She does actually." Mac informed her curtly. He noticed that Gene had a look of covered up astonishment on his face, while Drake was staring intently at Mac, trying to sum him up. "The reason Ruth wasn't at home with her kids is because she was with me."

Gene leant forward slightly and cocked his ear in slight surprise. Immediately and simultaneously, his gaze and Drake's gaze fell on each other. Gene was searching her face, her eyes, for any sign of an answer or reassurance – something the Manc Lion never needed. He was almost vulnerable with her there, like she was more than just his DI.

Drake was staring right back at him with a look of panic and shock written on her face. He eyes were full of anticipation and something else – another feeling that was exclusive for Gene. To Mac, they were a mystery – their relationship was a mystery, but Gene knew the rules: In house relationships never work.

"With you?" he questioned, puzzlement betraying his exterior.

"Yes, with me." Mac replied, psyching himself up for his revelation. "In my bed."

Once again, Gene and Drake seemed to be drawn together by their gaze. Something twigged in Mac's gut as watched them, fascinated, figuring out what each of them wanted from the other. To him, it seemed that it was no longer about the case to them – it was a personal quest to convey their feelings.

Drake nodded absently. "You were having an affair with Ruth Ervin?"

"I'm not proud of it." Mac said trying to avoid her gaze, and failing.

Gene's face was hurt and disgusted. "You're sleeping with a junior officer's wife?"

"The point is, Mrs Ervin is not a suspect in her husband's death."

"You gonna be speakin' at 'is funeral?" Gene asked, a wave of anger and frustration chiming into his voice.

Mac looked up. He watched how Drake hadn't taken her eyes of Gene since they'd started this little interrogation. He finally knew what to say to make them realise. If could he could see it, then why couldn't they. The great Hunt and Drake – unbreakable – and they can't unravel their own feelings for each other. "You can't help who you fall in love with, Gene."

Mac glanced meaningfully from Gene to Drake, hoping that he'd understand the secret behind those words. He watched as Drake eyes widened and she blinked, a small smile meeting her pink lips. Gene's face fell slightly and his eyes slipped very quickly and slyly over to Drake, trying to clock her reaction. The way they relied on each other for questioning glances and trying to think what the other was thinking was sort of romantic – he'd never seen it done before...especially with Gene Hunt.

In a fleeting moment he though Gene was going to walk off, brush past Drake and whisper in her ear but the familiar Manc Lion mask returned and without betraying anything, he replied, "Is that right, Sir?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Okay, so that probably wasn't very good or up to standard :( Still, I'd love to hear you thought so please review! _

_20/10/12 - There's also a poll on my profile :) could you please check it out? xx thanks!_

Finding Answers xx


End file.
